Carry On, Ashmore
by L Liams
Summary: A new vampire has arrived at Watford. Find out what happens when a non-vampire gets vampire persuasion. Who will be affected? This foe is the mage world's greatest enemy, the Insidious Hundrum. Death, destruction, and heartbreak are right around the corner for Watford's attendees. Welcome to the beginning of the end.


Chapter 1

My brain is going fuzzy. I can't think. The tiredness is closing my eyes for me, taking away the bright light. I want so badly to just let it take me. But, everything is counting on my will to stay awake. To fight.

I close my laptop, just sucking up the darkness for one moment and sigh, "I'll be damned well fucked if I don't finish this essay tonight." I then whisper under my breath, "Baz, that cunt."

I knew I shouldn't have gone to that coven meeting with him. We always end up over feasting. Regular mages have drinking problems. I do too. Just not the kind that involves alcohol. The smell of blood is, well, bloody hell, it's like the craving you get for spicy food and your mouth starts watering. My stomach starts to growl, the smell of a dead cow's blood calling my name. My night vision is fairly good so I stride over to the window and shut it with a strong force. The smell still comes through the newly made crack that I can't stand it any longer. I grab my cloak and wand and sneak past Adven, my Elvin roommate. I then head up to Baz's room to nick a bit of the selfish bastard's supply.

…

Getting in is going to be easy. Penelope let me borrow her ring tonight in case things got a bit nasty with the older vamps. I don't have the greatest track record on blood starvation. It's like going cold turkey on caffeine, but worse. The last time I wasn't able to sneak a supply in; I still don't know how Baz manages to do it. It's probably because his roommate is Snow. Simon Snow, the prophesied git who is supposed to save us all from the Insidious Hundrum; I punched Adven in the nose when he started to get too clingy. A) to make him shut up, and B) to collect the blood in a vile for emergencies. In my case, every day without blood is an emergency.

Baz always says whenever I accuse him of using his roommate's fame for personal gain, "Ashmore, you daft pillock, he doesn't even know I'm a vampire. So piss off and get your arse out of here before he comes back. Besides, if he knew, I wouldn't get the chance to suck him dry. But why do that when I get a kick out of watching every time he fails a spell." He'd straightened the collar on his shirt and say, smirking with his fangs poking out, "That just reminds me that I'm the superior mage"

I'd reply with something like, "Send me some of your supply, you handsome jerk." Calling back, I would step into the hallway.

"No can do, Ashmore. I'll take the compliment though." Then he'd slam the door in my face.

This time is different. I'm going to take what I want and then he can accuse me later, for all I care, while I'm sipping graciously on the plasma. I'm exhausted but I can smell the sweet nectar through the door so I murmur the spell, hoping it will work, "Open for the soul." The lock clicks and I swing inside, gently closing the door behind me.

Chapter 2

"SATIN HELP THE JERK THAT PUTS ANOTHER FOOT IN MY ROOM," Baz shouts over the screeching of the alarm. He sits up in bed, a mess of black hair and hatred. I plug my ears, which doesn't work at all because of my supernatural hearing. Baz whips his wand harshly in an attempt to turn off the dam ringing. Snow jumps out of bed. He mumbles a weird phrase and advances on me with a sword in one hand, the other trying to block out the noise.

The room goes silent. The lights turn on. I still haven't moved.

"What in the hell was that?" I ask, putting my hands up in the air. Snow responds by lowering his sword.

"An alarm to protect us from the Insidious Hundrum if he attacks in the middle of the night. He never does. The Mage casted it."

"It wasn't my wand that broke, it was Snow," Baz says bitterly, walking towards the door. He shoves me out of the way and I cross my arms to keep from punching him. "Watch." The vamp opens the door and slams it shut. It didn't make a sound.

"Great job Snow. You broke the room. Not so great for protection now."

"Sod off Ashmore." I flip him off.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night," Baz demands.

An excuse forms quickly, "I need some help with the homework we didn't do since we were out late. I honestly thought Snow might know a thing or two for a second there."

"Hey!"

I smirk.

Baz smirks. "Well he's a dimwit, so get the hell out."

Plan failed. It's worth a try "Can I have some blood for the road?" I peer at him meaningfully. "Please."

"If it'll get you to sod off. Turn around"

"Come on. I don't need to-"

"Turn around."

"Fine." I turn around crossing my arms again. Snow gets into bed and glares at me, furious for being woken up.

"Catch." Baz tosses the vile, which I skillfully catch. Being a vampire has its perks. I salute and saunter out inhaling the sweet scent of blood.


End file.
